Surreal Scintillation
by Surreal SaDiablo
Summary: Sailor Cosmos returns from her time as ChibiChibi to find the future in ruins. Chaos has wiped out her Scouts. Cosmos follows Chaos to a different time, where the essence of Chaos has joined with the soul of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure what the inspiration for this was. I just felt like writing something I guess ha ha. :} I do not think there are going to be any relationships yet, but let me know if you have any suggestions. I'll be putting up chapters as fast as I get them written.

I had intended for this chapter to be longer, but such is life.

**Scin·til·la·tion **

**The act of scintillating****. **

A spark; a flash.

_Astronomy_ Rapid variation in the light of a celestial body caused by turbulence in Earth's atmosphere; a twinkling.

_Physics_ A flash of light produced in a phosphor by absorption of an ionizing particle or photon.

**I do no own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. If I did I would be much richer than I am now.**

Enjoy the story so far.  
-Desiree :]

* * *

The woman-child stared at the wreckage in front of her. She couldn't believe it. They were supposed to wait for her. Hold out until she got back.

"No" was heard whispered across this once lush land. "No, no, no" What happened?

She sensed a dark presence, but it was long gone. Instead of breaking down completely like some others would do, she simply allowed a single crystalline tear run down her face, and sank to her knees.

This had to have happened for a reason. They would come back to her. She closed her eyes and put her arms around herself, willing herself to believe it was true.

The strongest woman-child in the universe allowed herself another tear before she spread her energy outward from herself, trying to hone into whatever had done this to her homeland. She followed the trail as it laid waste to several other planets and found it as it landed on a planet in a far off distance sometime in the past and seemed to settle in. She felt a pulse on the star shaped jewel on her forehead and knew that whatever had destroyed her friends was sending out a challenge to her, one she would gladly accept if it meant she would get her loved ones back in the end.

***

Several billion miles across different universes and time spans, a young-looking woman stepped out of the time gates, her pure silver cape fluttering gently in the wind. She quickly closed the time gate before anything else could get through. With Pluto dead, the job of manning the time gate fell to her. Even though she could call it at will ever since she became Cosmos, it still seemed weird not seeing Setsuna's sober face at the guarding the gate.

She sighed and stepped out of the gate. As her feet touched the ground, she closed the gate to make sure no one got through. Looking around the empty forest she sighed, thinking of home again. "Maybe one day it will be green again" Cosmos whispered.

She shook her head to get herself out of the rut she was in and started walking north. She knew it would not be long before she came along the place she knew she was meant to be.

***

A couple hours later she came to the edge of the forest. There was a magnificently large lake, and a castle in the distance. A field with six large hoops was seen in the distant landscape.

_The one whom Pluto promised help should they need it is here. I can sense it_, Cosmos thought. _I did not think that this world would ever need our help again. I thought that Chaos would have left, but it seems not. _

Sensing something was not right in the building in front of her, she started to run across the lake, the water freezing as she stepped onto it and melting as her feet left it.

Cosmos made her cape a dark emerald green as she ran. Her sailor fuku became a long ivory gown. The gown was an elegant v neck cut, with lines of jewels as the straps and running along the v neck along her breasts and under them. There was an intricate design between her breasts, the Ginzuishō in the middle of it all. The dress was ruched throughout the top half of the gown to about the hips, where it flattened out and was just flowing ivory fabric. The back was open, a double line of jewels going from the top of her neck down to the fabric. There were two smaller lines of jewels connecting the bottom half to the fabric. Enough room where she could summon her wings if needed and not interfere with the dress' design. The pulsing star on the center of her forehead disappeared, at least to those she didn't want to see it. She kept the choker with the star on, as well as her heels, rings, and earrings. Her staff had been gone for quite some time, as she only needed it to do her most powerful attacks. She let her hair down and it tucked itself under her emerald cape. Her hair was the same color as it was before, the iridescent color of moon beams. Cosmos pulled the hood of the cape over her head, as she was almost to the door.

As she got closer to the door, she skipped from shadow to shadow. No one would see her if they were to look out the windows, which was astounding as it was almost noon and there weren't that many shadows on the ground. _All that scout training finally paid off_, Cosmos laughed to herself before her mood became lugubrious once more.

She slowed to a walk as she approached the double oak doors. She halted for a moment and took a deep breath before she threw the doors open with her powers and walked into the Entrance Hall of the castle. Cosmos turned right towards where she sensed she was going to be needed and threw those double doors open with her powers as well.

The students stopped eating and most of the jumped at the bang as the doors were blown open. All of them openly stared at Cosmos as she calmly walked past the silent students. They were no threat to her, and hopefully she no threat to them. Cosmos glanced to the side at a boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes. There was something about him that was off, but she would figure it out later.

She walked down the row towards the table at the head of all the others and stood before the large golden chair and it's occupant, waiting for acknowledgment from him. He stood and bowed to her, his blue eyes twinkling, before he gestured to a door behind the table. She nodded and followed him as he walked into the room behind him.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of **Surreal Scintillation. **Please review it and let me know what you think about it. :] There are links to the dress I described on my site. It is my sister's prom dress and it is gorgeous. You have to see it to get the full picture.

Thanks. Hugs and kisses.

-Desiree


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who subscribed to the story and special thank you to those that reviewed it.

Sesshy's Mistress, Megan Consoer and Alycee Lanet! Thank you so much! I love getting reviews and it brightened my day getting yours! Anyway, here is the second chapter.

I own nothing. If I did, I would have a car haha.

Please review.

-Desiree :}

* * *

It took quite a bit to surprise Albus Dumbledore, and he was just that as the doors to the Great Hall were blown open and a figure walked in. The power he felt rolling off the figure was similar yet more powerful compared to a power he had witnessed only once, and had hoped that he would never need to witness again.

***

During the battle with Grindelwald, Albus was sure that he was going to lose. They were evenly matched, but Grindelwald was using the Elder wand and it was rumored that nothing could beat the owner of the Elder wand. Albus had resigned himself to loss, and was about to get hit with a deadly looking spell, when time seemed to slow down. He stepped out of the way of the deadly looking spell, and looked at Grindelwald. It seemed he was moving at a slower pace as well.

Then, a large stone archway with double stone doors that had various phases of the moon on it appeared behind and to the right of Grindelwald. The doors opened and a woman stepped out of them. As soon as she was out of them, the doors closed and disappeared.

The woman looked to be about twenty-two years old, but her crimson colored eyes gave away that she was much older than she seemed. She was wearing a dark green, almost black cloak that swept the floor. He could see her creamy mocha legs poked out of the cloak. Her legs up to her knee were encased in what seemed to be black leather boots that had a white inch thick strip along the top. Her hair was down to her knees and was the same color as the cloak. The top half of her hair was in a bun at the top of her head and the rest was hanging down her back. In her hands was a staff that was taller than she was. On the top there was a small heart over a larger heart with a garnet at the bottom of each heart, the lower one a little bigger than his fist. All along the staff were notches, balls separating the staff into different size sections, and key-like appendages along the side.

The strange woman held up her staff, whirled it in the air for a couple seconds, then slammed the end on the floor. "I am the guardian of time and space, called Pluto by most. Daughter of Chronos, time himself, the one who death herself will one day call mother," the woman, Pluto announced. "This is not how this battle is to end. If Gellert Grindelwald wins this battle, then the earth is doomed." Pluto gestured towards Grindelwald with her staff. "Take the wand from his hand now, while time is slowed down. I cannot stop time all the way, for the consequences are dire, and I cannot slow time forever. You must hurry."

Understanding immediately, Albus ran over to Grindelwald and yanked the Elder wand from his hands. "Get back to where you were and cast the disarming spell. He will think that is all that happened." Albus ran back to his spot and shouted the disarming spell. When that was done he looked at her for further instructions, only to see that the double stone doors and archway had appeared again.

She was walking towards them when she suddenly hesitated. Pluto turned her head and said, "There will come a day when one will visit you. You will be very old yet very young. You should treat her with the utmost respect for she will come to help you and your world. Do not let her appearance haunt, fool, or intimidate you. She will be called Empress of the Stars, Queen of the Moon and Lady of Earth, Protector of life and the Galaxy Cauldron. She will be the most powerful entity in the galaxy, this one and all others that exist. Never underestimate her. But do not overestimate her either. She is human just like you are."

With that, the mysterious Pluto turned back around, swung her staff around and slammed it on the ground again, while she screamed out a mysterious and haunting phrase in a foreign language. The gates opened and she stepped into the swirling mist behind the doors. The doors closed and Albus faced Gellert again and as time returned to normal.

The Expelliamus hit Gellert in the chest and he flew back several feet. Albus ran over to his old friend and placed his wand at Gellert's throat. "Do you surrender?" Albus questioned his one time friend. Gellert looked surprised for a moment before it donned on him that his wand was gone. "Yes. Yes I surrender. If it had to be to anyone, I am glad it was you that brought me down. One day perhaps you will share the way I view the world."

"Maybe, maybe not." Albus said as he helped his opponent up after putting magical handcuffs on him. "I will not kill you, but I will put you in a prison. Perhaps you will learn from your mistakes and be able to rejoin the world at large one day."

***

Albus Dumbledore bowed the hooded figure into the room. As he entered the room, the figure turned and watched him take a seat in one of the chairs there. He gestured towards another chair and the figure inclined their head and took a seat. Long slender hands with pearl rings on each finger reached up to take the hood off their head.

"I believe you need my help," a light lilting female voice said. The hood was down now. Silver-blonde hair tumbled down out of the cloak. She shoved her bangs out of her eyes. The woman-child looked as though she were eighteen years old, but like the other figure, Pluto, her silver-blue eyes showed age beyond her years.

The white haired wizard held out his had to the girl. "Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at your service milady."

She scoffed but took his hand anyway. "None of that 'milady' crap please. I have had enough of that to last several lifetimes. I am called Cosmos. Or Serenity if you so chose. Cosmos is my one of my titles as Serenity is one of many of my names. I'm sure you had a visit from Pluto once, did you not?" she inquired as they shook hands.

His eyes twinkled as he said "Yes I did. She was quite the force. Seemed to know more than she let on, and she told me quite a bit. She is quite the mystery. Helped me win a duel-"

"Was. She was quite the mystery." Cosmos interrupted in a melancholy voice. "She died in an epic battle for the stars not that long ago from where I come from."

Dumbledore looked put out. He hadn't expected this. "I am truly sorry for your loss," He said.

"Think nothing of it. You didn't know," She waved him off. "She will be reborn again one day to guard the Space Time Gates once more." Cosmos said with such confidence that he knew what she said was truth.

* * *

I think that will be all for now. I need to save some story for another chapter ha ha. I wasn't sure when to end this chapter, but I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible, so here it is. :}

Anyone want to guess what happens next!

When I first started this story, I wasn't sure what to title it. I get that way with my work and sometimes it bugs me :} If anyone has a better title for this, I would love to hear your suggestions. Any suggestions anyone has for me to make to this story I would love to hear. I am open to any ideas anyone has.

Also, I am thinking of bringing someone around to help Cosmos. What does everyone think of that? Who would you like to see?

And would anyone like for Cosmos to get in a relationship while she is at Hogwarts? Anyone? Let me know!

Again, please review. I love hearing from everyone. :]

-Desiree


	3. Chapter 3

Ho-hum. Sorry it is late. I have had a lot going on lately and I haven't been sleeping well.

Here is the third installment. I'll be working hard to get the fourth part out soon. :]

Thank you to those who favorite or followed me. :D They brighten up my day.

Also thank you to my three reviewers!

**Megan Consoer - **New chapter!**  
**

**bunnykim89 - **Update!**  
**

**Serena Goodkey** - Thanks! That is my favorite dress at the moment and I am not certain yet if I want any pairings yet. We'll see though :}

* * *

Cosmos walked out of the meeting room grumbling to herself. It was quite past noon, almost two in the afternoon, in fact. She was supposed to help. What the hell was she supposed to do? The lady of the stars mumbled a few words and a beautiful golden mirror with the sign of Neptune on the back appeared before her. The mirror had elegant swirls on the front along with what appeared to be a woman. She grasped the handle and peered into it. "Show me," she whispered.

A barrage of images assaulted her from within the mirror. Cosmos closed her eyes and vanished the mirror with a deft hand movement.

"Fuck," she said. Might as well get this over with.

After a flash of silver light, swirling feathers, and what seemed to be shooting stars, in stead of the twenty-something looking woman-child, was a girl who looked to be about sixteen wearing black robes. She turned around to see Dumbledore coming out of the room behind her.

"I may be going through this as a student, but I want to teach astronomy. And I want to chose the classes I take," she stated.

"Of course Majesty," Dumbledore said as he gave a little bow. "I would expect nothing less from you. However, will it not be a bit difficult for you to go to classes and teach at the same time? And the astronomy position is already filled. However if you would like to be an assistant teacher, I am sure that would be fine. No one would question that. Much."

"That is acceptable. Until this week is over, I will be roaming the castle grounds, getting used to them, meeting the students, and sitting in on some classes trying to figure out which I would like to take. Now," she said motioning towards the empty head table, "may I please have a schedule of all the teachers' classes?"

"Of course," he said, and with a flick of his wand a piece of parchment appeared in his hands. He handed it over to her. "Which year shall I say you are in?"

"Sixth I suppose. You can tell them that I going to be the assistant teacher in astronomy if you wish. They will find out sooner or later. I don't care what else you tell them." Serenity gave a mocking bow and with a smirk said "If you don't mind, I think I would like some fresh air before I become a student again. I shall see you when supper begins. Not before." And with that Serenity was gone in a flurry of robes.

_I do hope you will be wise with what you tell the students at the speech you give before dinner_. An unmistakable voice in Albus's head said.

"This is going to be a strange year" Dumbledore mumbled as he rubbed his eyes behind his half-moon glasses and walked towards his office to call Minerva to explain the situation to her, hoping that she would pass word on to the other teachers as warning.

* * *

The late afternoon found Serenity sitting under a regular weeping willow braiding feathers, ribbons, beads, bells, and just random shiny things she had found over the years into her long silvery hair. It was something she loved to do whenever she got some peaceful time to herself. She was leaning against the tree humming to herself. Students on their way to and from Care Of Magical Creatures stared at the strange girl and whispered to one another behind hands wondering if this was the same person that had stormed into the Great Hall disturbing their lunch.

It was during this time while she was switching from humming the song from the long ago star locket to her favorite Moonlight Sonata, which some students who were heading towards the castle decided to disturb her peace and introduce them selves.

"Who are you?" a deep male voice asked. Cosmos looked up to find a group of four teenagers around her. One of them being the strange black-haired youth who had caught her eye before.

"Hmmm. I could ask you the same thing," she half murmured half sang in time with her humming, which she had never stopped.

"Well, I'm Ron Weasley, that is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter," a gangly red headed male said as he pointed to himself and the others in the group.

"Interesting," Cosmos said as she went back to braiding her hair.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" the female of their group Hermione, Cosmos remembered, asked.

"Sure I guess. I have many names, but the one you may call me is Cosmos. Now if you don't mind," she said as she stood up and brushed off her robes, "I have some business I need to attend to. Good day." With that she walked off towards the forbidden forest.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" Hermione yelled after her.

"What the hell?" Harry said. The group of friends stared at where the strange girl had been sitting.

"Oh no! We are going to be late for class!" yelped Hermione and started to run towards the school the others following her with thoughts of Cosmos plaguing them all.

* * *

Cosmos stared after the students for a second before continuing on in the forest. There was something...pure in there. Something familiar, yet not.

It didn't take long for her to find the animals. Two different breeds from two different planets. Black leathery wings on the back of skeleton like horses, thestrals, was the first to approach her. The second, shyer animal was pure white with a beautiful silver horn on its forehead.

"Beasts from Saturn and from the Moon. How in the world did you get here?" she asked as the unicorn shyly nudged her hand, begging attention.

"Curiouser and Curiouser," the silver haired maiden said. She shook her head which let out a tinkling sound as the ornaments in her hair moved and she followed the animals deeper into the forest to their dens.

* * *

Sometime later around sunset she decided to leave the forest and head up towards the castle to have dinner and face the students who were to be her peers for however long it took to find the one whom she was chasing.

As Cosmos was walking towards the castle through the forest for the third time in so many days she thought about the full moon tonight. It had been a while since she had celebrated the moon on a blue planet. Never mind that this wasn't her Terra per say, but rather Earth, and that this moon wasn't her silver moon, but just a regular moon. She smiled softly to herself as she reached the castle lawn. As she was walking up towards the castle proper she thought of the gown she would wear and the dance she would do. She also wondered if any of the students or faculty here would perform the moon-dance as well.

Cosmos walked into the Entrance Hall and turned towards the Great Hall. She heard Dumbledore introducing her through the doors.

"-nity, or Cosmos. She is a transfer student. She was privately tutored up until this year. She is going to be the assistant Astronomy teacher, as well as taking classes with the rest of the sixth years." He clapped his hands together once and she chose that moment to open the doors and walk in.

"Lets get her sorted, then we shall start dinner! Come on up Serenity!" The old headmaster gestured for her to come up and sit on a stool in front of the head table. Serenity walked towards the stool hearing whispers once again as she passed. She caught some, but ignored them. When she got to the stool, she took a seat. The last thing she saw before a raggedy old hat covered her head, was a girl sitting at the blue table wearing what appeared to be radish earrings.

* * *

:}

I'll save the sorting for the next chapter. I have it mostly all planned out in my head, I just don't want to type it right now haha.

Luna! She is freaking awesome. :D We'll see more of her later.

Who wants to guess what house Cosmos will be in!


End file.
